


I was on the run (while you were playin' catch-up)

by wearetheluckyones



Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Choking, Daddy!Kink, Fingering, M/M, Negotiated kink, Rimming, Spanking, Top!Harry, bottom!Niall, college/uni!au, smothering, top!Louis, under negotiated kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:02:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3892213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearetheluckyones/pseuds/wearetheluckyones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall makes a derogatory comment about Louis and Harry's relationship and they find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I was on the run (while you were playin' catch-up)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt by harry-tops-get-over-it (who has now aparently gone missing from the internet) on Tumblr that I found on smuttydirection: 
> 
> "Maybe one where Harry and Louis are in highschool, openly gay, and maybe together. They're pretty badass (maybe punk?) So no one makes jokes about them except one day when nialls a smart ass and cracks a joke about them to be funny...One thing leads to another and hot angry nourry sex?"
> 
> (Not quite angry, but this is possibly my favourite fic that I've ever written)

There's a rumour circulating Guildhall School that the new kid, Louis Tomlinson, was fucking Harry Styles, co-head of the 'misfits' with Zayn Malik, and that Josh Devine and Jesy Nelson had caught them in the science building last week. And generally, Niall Horan would ignore the load of bollocks that usually spurted out of Jesy Nelson's mouth at any given time, but Josh's his best mate, and he trusts him.

So he bides his time, watches their interactions, and then, one morning, watches them walk out of the theatre hand in hand, giving everyone a similar look that Niall decides is: 'You fuck with us, you get my fist in your face'. 

So no one does.

Everyone gets over it really quickly, going back to their own lives, only talking about it every now and then, until Niall goes and opens his big mouth, because he's a fucking idiot.

Liam's saying something about his newest girfriend, Danielle, and he and Josh start arguing over who's got the better tits, Danielle or Jesy, and Niall blinks up from his lunch.

"Who'd ya reckon has the tits in Larry's thing, then?" He asks, raising his eyebrow so it dissappears under his blonde fringe. "Pixie or flower child?"

He thanks god the two are most likely off fucking and not in the mess hall to hear him, but at the end of the day, he curses under his breath when he finds them leaning against his car, looking none too thrilled.

"Horan." Harry greets him when Niall and Barbara reach the car, and Barbara just hmms and puts a hand on Niall's shoulder.

"I'll catch a ride with Cara, babe." She says, leaving Niall alone with two people who probably want to kill him badly right now.

"Uh, hi... Guys..." Niall says, giving them a short wave. "You good?"

"Been saying shit, Horan?" Louis says, hand on his hip like a disaproving mother.

"Hmm, like what kinda shit? I certainly don't remember saying 'shit'." Niall says, shaking his head, eyes wide.

"Get in the car, sweetheart." Louis says, reaching forward to take Niall's keys before he can react, letting himself into the drivers seat, while Harry takes the passenger seat.

"Are you kidnapping me? Is that what's going on here?" Niall asks, getting into the back seat against his better judgement.

"No, sweetheart, we're going to show you just who has the tits in our relationship." Louis says, smirking at Niall in the rearview mirror as he turns the ignition on and pulling out of the school's carpark.

~~~~~~

Once Louis pulls into the underground carpark of a tall apartment building in the west of the city, Niall's had a bit of time to question whether he's going to get beaten up or fucked, and honestly, he hopes it's the latter.

Louis and Harry spent the entire twenty minute drive speaking in French, a language Niall ever bothered to pay attention to in school, though, he's pretty sure he recognised his name at least six times.

Louis parks in the spot labeled Apart. 8, Level 4, unbuckles himself and turns off the ignition, getting out of the car just as Harry does, while Niall's left inside wondering what the fuck he's doing.

The door closest to him opens and Harry peaks in at him, giving Niall a toothy grin that reminds Niall of a wolf, and he's not too sure he wants to get out. "Out you get, princess." Niall shakes his head and Harry's grin turns down a little, just enough to make it look more like a smirk. "Do it now, baby, or I'll spank you right here, right now, where anyone can see or hear you."

Niall squeaks and hurries to unbuckle himself and get out of the car, pushing past Harry to Louis, who's smirking just as wide as Harry, arms crossed over his chest.

"You comin', sweetheart?" Louis asks, turning on his heel and heading the door labled 'STAIRS' in big, blue letters, opening it with a key and starting the trek up to the fourth floor, Niall behind him, and Harry behind him.

"Louis, where the fuck-" Niall tries to say before he's cut off by Harry.

"Shut up, Horan."

So Niall does, clenching his hands into fists and following Louis to the fourth floor, and out the door into a hallway with about ten different doors, five on each side, all marked from one to ten, ten being the closest to the stairs and the elevator.

Louis opens eight with a key in his hand and gestures for Niall to walk in. When he doesn't, Harry huffs and pushes him forward.

It's dark inside, the blinds pulled closed, and it only lights up after the lightbulb flickers three times when Louis switches it on.

The place doesn't look like much, like it probably cost shit all, but the furniture inside has been bought and placed to give the impression that it's worth a lot more than it actually is.

"Shoes off, sweetheart." Louis says, suddenly at Niall's ear, and Niall's actually starting to freak out, because what the fuck is he doing, letting Louis and Harry take him to some shady apartment when he could be in his own, with Barbara, having sex.

But, against Niall's better judgement, again, he takes off his shoes.

"Vous, moi ou les deux d'entre nous, babe?" Harry mumbles to Louis, pulling off his own boots, placing them next to Louis's Vans by the door.

"Both." Louis says with a smirk, eyes on Niall as he reaches down to take off his Supras, body tight with nerves.

"Thought you'd say that." Harry replies, striding towards Niall and wrapping a hand around the back of his neck, pulling him forward for a rough kiss.

Niall can't fucking help himself and he hates it, whining into Harry's mouth, winding his arms around his waist.

"You want it, don't you, Niall?" And it's an actual question, not dirty talk, Louis hand curling around Niall's hip from behind.

"Yes," Niall mumbles into Harry's mouth, trying to nod his head, because he's been trying to get in with Harry since the first day he met him, and who the fuck would ignore just how pretty Louis is?

"Good boy." Is Harry's reply, squeezing the back of Niall's neck, not hard enough to hurt, but hard enough to be a noticeable pressure. "Both Louis and I are going to fuck you, love, but first, I think you need to be spanked for being so disrespectful, don't you agree, Lou?"

"Mm," Louis answers, fingers dipping under the hem of Niall's sweats, scratching Niall's hip. "Can I do it, daddy?"

Because, what the actual fuck.

Harry chuckles, looking over Niall's shoulder at Louis. "Sure, princess."

"The actual fuck is happening?" Niall huffs, overwhelmed.

"Louis's gonna spank you, darling, like we told you, and then we're both gonna fuck you."

"Wanna know a secret, snowflake?" Louis asks Niall as he takes a hold of the hem of Niall's sweats, pulling them down so their around his ankles. "I've fucked Harry just as many times as he's fucked me."

"Oh," Niall mumbles, because that's what this is about? Them proving to him that neither, or, he guesses, both are the bottom? 

"But now, darling, we're both gonna fuck you, because who could resist that pale little arse of yours?"

Oh, God, that's even worse.

But Niall can't say no.

Instead he says, "Fuck me."

Louis chuckles. "Spanking first, sweetheart, you've been very naughty."

"Louis, get his kit off." Harry instructs, pulling away from Niall, who hadn't even noticed that he was the only thing keeping the blonde man up, and he crumbles against Louis, the older man's arms coming around to steady him.

"Hey, sweetheart, I got you." Louis says into Niall's ear, fingers pressing into Niall's hipbones, before crawling their way up, under Niall's shirt, pinching a nipple on the way, before pulling the top up and over Niall's head, throwing it somewhere in the room. "D'ya wanna be in my lap or on your hands and knees, sweetheart?"

Niall just shrugs, so Louis leads him to the bed in the corner of the room, sits himself down on the edge of it and pulls Niall onto his lap, arse hanging over his legs. Niall whines.

"Harry?" He hears Louis say, uncertainly.

"You got it, Lou. Just ten, understand?"

Louis 'hmm's and Niall can feel it rumble from where they're pressed together before Louis starts tugging Niall's boxer briefs down over his arse and off around Niall's feet. Niall whimpers and curls his fists in the thick purple bedsheets, squinting his eyes closed.

When Louis actually starts spanking him, Niall wants to laugh at himself for being a wimp, because Louis's not even hitting him very hard, and if anything, it's got Niall harder than ever before, rutting off against Louis's leg, whining at the friction.

"That's enough, Louis." Harry says after the tenth, voice deeper and rougher than before. There's hands pulling him up after Louis stops, and they settle him on his back on the bed before he opens his eyes to watch Louis stradle his chest and feed him his cock before he can even say anything.

(When did he even get naked?)

Louis's cock isn't particularly long, but it's fucking wide, and Niall's mouth stretches tight around it, and it kinda fucking hurts his jaw, but he honestly doesn't care because Louis's fucking into his mouth and whining high in his throat, his head thrown back and chest flushed.

Niall almost misses Harry pushing his legs up and pressing his face into the crease of Niall's arse, because Louis looks so fucking beautiful, but he really doesn't miss the first thick lick Harry gives his hole, tongue dipping inside his rim only slightly.

Niall chokes on Louis cock, and the man above him moans, toes curling against Niall's sides.

Harry pushes Niall's cheeks apart and begins licking in feverishly, his nose pressed into Niall's perineum, breath tickling the hair on his balls. Harry hmm's, the vibrations sending shocks of pleasure to Niall's cock, and pulls away, before a wet, long finger presses into him.

"Gonna stretch you nice and good, baby, get you ready for our cocks." Harry says, sliding the finger in up to the knuckle and then pulling back so he can push a second finger in, scissoring them, opening Niall up. Niall spreads his legs further, sucking Louis in deeper, pressing his nose into the shaved skin above the base of his cock and curling his hands around Louis's small ankles to ground himself.

Harry works a third finger in, really opening Niall up, and Niall can’t help but moan around Louis, pushing back into it, ready to let them press him into the bed and fuck him. He lets go of Louis's ankles and pulls his arms up to push Louis out of his mouth, ignoring his whine. "Now’s good," Niall tells Harry, 'hmm'ing. "C'mon. Now." 

Harry chuckles behind him. "Alright, sweetheart." He pulls his fingers out and presses his tongue into Niall's hole one last time before instuction Louis to get up and under Niall.

Louis gets up off of Niall's chest and before the blonde even has a chance to stretch out his cramped limbs, Louis has him in his lap, his chest pressed into Niall's back, digging his fingers into Niall's thighs and pulling him up so Harry can take a hold of Louis's cock and slick him up, before pressing him into Niall's hole.

"Fuck," Niall curses, toes curling as Louis lets his thighs go so he falls down onto his cock with a slap of skin. Louis groans at the contact, curling his legs under him and using that as leverage to fuck up into Niall.

"So tight, sweetheart, god, I'm gonna come too soon, you got me so close with your beautiful mouth." Louis says, latching onto the side of Niall's neck, sucking a dark purple bruise into the skin as his cock pounded into Niall's prostate.

Niall's head falls back onto Louis's shoulder and he whines when he feels Harry's hand curl around his cock, and it has to be his, because both of Louis's hands are around Niall's stomach, pressing him tight against his front.

"Y'can't come till Louis and I do, understand?" Harry says, and Niall opens his eyes to look over at Harry, whining before nodding his head once. "Lou, you gonna come?"

"Mmhm," Louis nods, fucking harder up into Niall, who's clenching around him to bring him off quicker. "Fuck, Nialler, gonna make me come." Louis moans, hands tightening around Niall's waist, fucking up into him until his hips stutter and he spurts into Niall's hole, biting into the skin of Niall's shoulder.

"Get out of him, Louis." Harry instructs, pulling up a panting Niall and pressing him on his front into the bed, fucking into the blonde. There's cold metal at the tip of his dick and Niall moans because fuck. 

Harry presses Niall's face in to the bed and Niall suddenly can't breathe. "Tell me when you can't take it anymore." Harry warns, pressing his hand tight around Niall's neck. "Pinch my leg if you understand, pinch it twice when you want to stop."

Niall pinched Harry's thigh, before flopping back, boneless, heart beating rapidly in his chest, throat tightening with lack of air. Harry let go of him before he could pinch his leg, still fucking into Niall hard. "Good boy," Harry told him as Niall took in a couple of deep breaths.

"Do it again, please." Niall begs, looking back at Harry, who raises his eyebrows, before nodding, turning his face back into the sheets and pressing him in hard, fucking into Niall's hole deeply. 

"Such a good boy, sweetheart," Harry groans as Niall clenches around him, shuddering. His chest feels tight and he really wants to pinch Harry's thigh, but it feels so fucking good, better than he ever though being suffocated would, and his cock twitches so hard he thinks he's gonna come, but Harry lets go of his neck and pulls him up so his back is pressed to Harry's front and he's holding them up with a single, large hand. "I'm going to get Louis to put his hands around your neck. Is that okay? Do you want it?" 

Niall opens his eyes and sees Louis looking at him carefully, small hands pressed into his naked thighs.

Niall nods and Louis shuffles forward and reaches up to curl his small hands around Niall's neck, waiting, before tightening more and more until Niall's air is cut off. His brain begins to go fuzzy and his ears are ringing as his eyes roll to the back of his head. It feels so much fucking better with the pressure of Louis's hands around his neck then being pressed into the bed, and he tries to tell them, but his mouth doesn't seem to want to work, and suddenly he's panicking, hands scrabbling for purchase on anywhere he can reach.

"Let go, Louis!"

So Louis does, carefully running his hands over Niall's sweaty face comfortingly.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry, I j-just-" Niall stutterd, eyes closed tight.

"It's alright, darling, it's okay." Harry comforts, kissing the back of Niall's neck, fingers digging into Nialls chest where his hand is.

"I wanted to s-say, it feels b-better when you c-choke me." Niall managed, blinking up at Louis. "B-but then, I c-couldn't speak."

Louis smiled at him, cupping Niall's cheeks with his hands. "Alright, sweetheart, one more time, try not to speak."

Niall nodded his head vigurously and Louis moved his hands to the blonde's neck again, tightening them around the pale skin as Harry fucked up into him again.

Niall only realises when he comes, because the heet in his belly explodes like a supernova, all over his body, brain short circuiting.

He's not entirely sure what happens after that, but when he can think again, he's on his back with his eyes closed and a sticky wetness on his face, two bodies pressing him tight between them, arms and legs entwined.

"Hey, sweetheart, you back with us?"

Niall blinks his eyes open and looks up at Harry and Louis, looking down at him, smiles wide, but also worried.

"Do you have a cock piercing?" Niall asks Harry, can't think of anything else to say, and the two men above him laugh.

"Go to sleep, princess." Harry chuckles, pressing Niall into the curl of his arms, spooing him, Louis pressing their chests together, leaning forward to give Niall a kiss. 

"You wanted to know who's the tits in our relationship, sweetheart?" Louis says, grinning as he pulls away from Niall, eyebrow raised.

"Yeah?" Niall asks, curiously.

"It's you, princess." Harry mumbles into Niall's ear, hand tightening around Niall's waist, grinning into the skin of the blonde's neck.

"Oh."

(Because, fuck)


End file.
